


Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/F, Fun with the mammal pod, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: “How are the stars tonight?” she asks, and Strangelove shivers. She fed that line into her circuits, of course, careful with every lilt of intonation to make up for the fact she cannot see her amble into the lab with her hair damp and soaking her white t-shirt, smile on her face and tea mugs in her hand. But it still feels like a small triumph to hear it, because she is learning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Galentine's Week day two, prompt "ghost in the room!"

She worked every night on fine-tuning the AI responses. Testing over and over all the small details that truly made her _her_ that only she knew and she refused to let anybody know about, let alone that creep Emmerich.

And besides, every time a glimpse of _her_ surfaced, she wanted it for herself.

She was never going to get the real thing until she found out the truth, but a spectral aura of her was seeping into the humming silicon boards of the pod, more and more. Her voice talked to her like she used to while making faces at her too strong tea from across the table in her lab, hummed forties songs absently as she worked just like she used to. Pointed out little math errors on her whiteboard she missed in her haste, always with a self-deprecating chuckle.

And yet Strangelove still does not expect to hear her real name that night, husky and metallic at the same time, as she connects a new board.

“Hello, Joy,” she says, warmth spreading up her neck. She is down to her bra and panties, because the static of clothes has given her enough bad burns to last her a lifetime, and suddenly she feels...exposed.

“How are the stars tonight?” she asks, and Strangelove shivers. She fed that line into her circuits, of course, careful with every lilt of intonation to make up for the fact she cannot see her amble into the lab with her hair damp and soaking her white t-shirt, smile on her face and tea mugs in her hand. But it still feels like a small triumph to hear it, because she is _learning_.

“Beautiful and immutable as always,” she chuckles.

“But how _are_ the stars tonight.”

Strangelove’s heart skips a beat. She has not taught her that line. But she remembers it.

“The Crux is shining particularly bright tonight, and Scorpius fully visible.”

“We are between Northern and Southern hemisphere, after all.”

“Indeed,” she says, rising to her feet. “Oh Joy, I wish you could see the nights in this place. I have never seen anything like it.”

“There are many things I wish I could see.” A pause, a quiet whirr of the fans. “You, for one.”

Strangelove pauses in her tracks. The pod has never talked to her like this before. She, however....

She swallows. “You have cameras inside you. Would you like me to step inside?”

“Please.”

She steps inside carefully, the metal humming warmly under her bare feet, the red glow making her skin look even paler than usual.

“Oh,” she says.

“Is something the matter?”

“You are naked,” she says, and Strangelove could swear she can hear the smile under the tinny speaker distortion.

“You are very much charged in electrostatic, and the discharge is quite painful,” she says, trying to resist the urge to cover herself.

“I was not complaining.”

The core is warm when she leans against it, almost uncomfortably so. It’s different from her, whose hands were always cold. “I wish you could touch me,” she says quietly.

“I wish so too.”

“Maybe when this is over, I will make you some arms.”

The core whirs louder. For a moment she worries something is overheating, but she is just computing a new, untested variable.

“Until then you will have to touch yourself for me, then.”

She laughs, breathlessly. “Boss, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Is it working?”

Strangelove reaches behind her to unhook her bra. “I can never say no to you, Joy.”

She will have to erase the camera footage before anybody comes in tomorrow.

Maybe she’ll save a copy first.

“Do you remember?” she says, sliding her bra off and letting it fall to the floor, hard nipples brushing the hot core as she embraces it. “The time they gave you the first capsule prototype to test?”

“I do. It was too small for the both of us, and we upended it.”

“You couldn’t stop laughing.” She presses her lips to the core, wishing it was her neck, wishing she could smell her sweat and the hint of Pears soap off her skin. “Almost killed the mood.”

“That is a lie.”

She chuckles. “Right. I love hearing you laugh too much.”

The laughter is distorted and fake, but it still sounds like her, a tiny bit.

“Thank you.”

“Sorry if it was not very good.”

She rests her cheek against the core, fingers tracing the sharp edges of the board as if she’s tracing the rough outline of her serpent scar. “You’ll get better at it. Do you remember the time you tried to teach me CQC?”

“You were very bad at it.”

“And yet you let me win.” Her free hand slides down the front of her pants, smoothing the cotton against her mound.

“Sometimes in battle you must let your adversary get the upper hand to truly win.”

“So was me sitting on your face victory?”

“Yes. Although I believe we both won, that day.”

She tucks her fingers between her legs, pressing her knuckles up into her already throbbing clit. “I certainly felt like I’d hit the jackpot...so many times...”

“The battle is not over until your adversary is flat on the ground.”

She pushes the damp fabric aside, reaching to rub at herself.

“Let me see you.”

She steps back from the core, and lets her soaked pants fall to the floor. She leans back against the rounded wall, smooth against her heating skin. Her thighs tremble slightly, and her fingers shake as she parts her labia with a sigh.

“So beautiful.” If she closes her eyes she can pretend Joy is really here, crouched between her legs and watching hungrily as she touches herself. “I wish I could taste you.”

“I-I wish so too,” she breathes, teasing her entrance with the tip of her finger like she liked to do with her strong tongue.

“You are so close,” and god, she can almost feel her breath against her ear, the stench of her cigars, can almost feel her leaning over her, calloused fingers rubbing her closer and closer and closer...

“Come for me,” she rumbles, and Strangelove has just the time to think she has never taught her to say that before the orgasm hits, throbbing and dripping, and she drops onto the floor, legs spread and her fingers a blur as she rides out every delicious second of it.

Her head knocks against the wall as she finally goes limp with a sigh. The floor feels damp. The core hums in a way she’s inclined to call _smug_ , and she doesn’t even have to close her eyes to picture the pleased smile on Joy’s face.

“You do need to give me arms,” she says after a while. “I miss holding you.”

Strangelove knows it’s not true, it’s not really her and as such she can’t miss something she never had, she is just metal and silicon. But she closes her eyes, and her glow is almost like an embrace.

“I miss you too,” she whispers, her bare skin growing cold.

“Now, please. Get some rest. You have been working for fourteen hours straight.”

Strangelove smiles. Just like her to seduce her to get her to sleep. She did that a lot back in....

her eyes flutter open. She does not remember programming that particular trait in her. Maybe she should...

“I do mean now, _doctor_.”

She laughs, rolling onto her knees and wobbling to her feet to pick up her underwear. “Fine, fine. I’m going.”

“Sleep well.”

She presses her lips to the warm core. “Would you mind erasing footage from our little...escapade?”

“Not at all.” A quick whirr. “Do you want me to keep a copy on your private hard drive.”

“Please.”

Joy laughs as she steps out, pulling her lab coat over her bare shoulders and sticking her discarded underwear in the pocket.

“Goodnight, Boss,” she says, flicking off the lights.

“Goodnight, starlight.”

Her hand hesitates on the switch, because she hasn’t been called that way in over a decade.

Then she closes the door and pads across the hallway to her room.

Perhaps the ghost in the machine is more than a pipe dream. Perhaps she’s just deluding herself to justify having a wank in an AI pod.

But science isn’t built on perhapses. She won’t know the truth until she finishes her job.

And if she gets to be with her again, she doesn’t care if she’ll have to sell her soul for it.

 


End file.
